Do we really have to say goodbye?
by getYApartyONyeah
Summary: 4 teenagers, go on a school trip, fall in love...the normal. Niley Loe - they arent famous in this. Read, Review, Enjoy. peaceeee. xx
1. Chapter 1

**Do We Really Have To Say Goodbye?**

**Okay, so the story is that this got deleted because of some stupid reason, but ITS BACK! I'll make sure all of it comes back!**

**REVIEWWW!**

**CHAPTER 1**  
**DAY 1**

**MILEYZ POV**

I can't believe it we're going away from school for a week. Sure it was for a maths competition but 3 of my best friends were gonna be there and I mean any time off school is a good time. It was a Saturday and Lily and I stood at the school car park waiting for everyone else to arrive. We were discussing how awesome this trip was going to be when Nick and Joe walked over with all their bags to join us. Their luggage was nothing compared to our huge suitcases packed to the brim with our pillows sitting on top with cute covers, man this was gonna be a fun trip. As soon as everyone had arrived, teachers and all. We loaded onto the bus that was to take us to Malibu where we were staying for the next week. Lily insisted on sitting next to Joe so I sat next to Nick, up the back of the bus as far away from the nerds and teachers as possible. The conversation was awkward at first but as time passed we got more comfortable. He was one of my best friends, but seriously being on a billion hour trip that equals a lot of conversation and being a Saturday morning and all, I was tired. About half an hour later I fell asleep dreaming about one specific boy.

**NICKZ POV**

I am so excited about this trip, I mean a week away from school, sure there's all the nerds but there's one girl I like, maybe I'll ask her out this week, who knows. Anyway we were about half an hour into this trip when Miley fell asleep next to me, and sooner or later I did too.

**LILLYZ POV**

I was having such a fun time, I looked back to see if Miley was too, but she had fallen asleep and so had Nick, they looked so cute together. Miley was sleeping with her head against his shoulder and he had his hand lying on her hip. I knew she liked him. Maybe they'll get together this week; I hope Joe and I do.

**NICKZ POV**

I awoke nearly an hour later to the sound of brakes screeching, I realised I had my hand on Miley's hip and quickly moved it. Miles woke up too, but she still didn't move her head from my shoulder. She woke up a bit more and realized the position she was in and quickly moved apologizing. Mrs. G's voice sounded through the bus announcing that we had stopped at a station and that we could get off if we wanted. Everyone got off except Miley, Lily, Joe and I. Lily and Joe came over to us and we were all talking about how fun this trip was going to be. About fifteen minutes later everyone came piling back onto the bus and Lily and Joe went back to their seats. Miley and I decided to play a game of twenty questions to pass the time. The first five questions went easy, but then she asked me 'who do you like'. CRAP! My answer is her, but how can I tell her that, she's my best friend. Oh well I'll never know until I try.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

**MILEYZ POV**

Yep, I just asked him who he liked, I so hope he says me. I really like him too. Ok here it comes.

"Well, it's sort of complicated, the person I like" he said

"Just tell me who it is!" I replied, eager to find out

"Well Miley, it's um...you"

Oh. EM. Gee! YES! Wait, crap I must look like the biggest idiot ever, I better say something he looks a bit confused.

"Nick, I like you too, well not just like you, I like you a lot."

Wow. I'm impressed with myself; I can't believe I just admitted that to his face.

Well here it comes, what does he think.

He leaned in towards me, and I closed the gap, and it was perfect. After the kiss we just sat there embracing each other until we were broken apart by the bus slamming to a halt. We were here, all I know is this is gonna be on interesting week.

Mrs G's voice came echoing down the bus once again, telling us it was time to get off but this time we were actually here. All of us stood up, Nick grabbed my hand and we walked down the bus following Lily and Joe who were also holding hands, they looked so cute, anyways I'll ask Lils about that later. The four of us received weird glances from the teachers as we exited, probably for holding hands but most of them shrugged it off after a few seconds.

The four of us sat down on one of the couches in the lobby, all of the nerds were spread out on the rest of the couches with the boys on one side of the lobby and the girls on the other. Nick had his arm around me and Joe had his arm around Lily. The teachers once again gave us weird looks and Mrs G turned to Lily and I and said.

"Girls, we'll talk about this later"

Then turned to her husband and gave him a look and he turned to Nick and Joe and said

"You too boys."

After that the all of the teachers looked satisfied again and began to read out the room assignments. Once all the names had been read out they told all of us to leave and go to our rooms on the 2nd floor, but then turned to the four of us. We hadn't received a room assignment yet; maybe they were sending us home already. Mrs B broke the silence first by explaining what was going to happen.

She said, "As I think you have noticed you haven't received a room assignment."

We all nodded. She continued,

"Well we figured you would rather be further away from the rest that have just left so Lily and Miley you will be sharing one room and Joe and Nick you will be sharing one room, they are on the 7th floor and are inter connecting. Mr G's and Mrs G's room will be down the hall, but the rest of the teachers including me will be on the 2nd floor with the rest. Everything ok?"

We all nodded again.

"Ok, well go settle into your rooms and Mr and Mrs G will both be in to check up on you 4 in about half an hour after they have helped us give each group on the second floor their projects."

Great projects, I thought we were on holidays. Anyways, Lily, Joe, Nick and I got all our luggage upstairs and into our rooms.

**REVIEW :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3**

**NICKZ POV**

After we had found our rooms and gotten settled in Robert and I decided to go into the girl's room and see what they were doing. We discovered as soon as we got into their room that they weren't doing much more than us. We just chilled and chatted until we heard a knock on the door. Great, here were our project assignments. Lily got up to open the door, and surprise, surprise it was the teachers. The four of us sat down on one of the beds with Mr and Mrs G in front of us on the couch, the other teachers must have been upstairs.

"Hey Ma'am" was all we said.

"Hey guys, how are your rooms?" Mrs G replied

"Great, thanks" we said.

"Ok, so we have been upstairs assigning projects for the others to do but from the looks of most of them you guys won't enjoy them. So between all of the teachers, we have decided that the 4 of you won't have to do one of those assignments this week. So for this afternoon until dinner, there is a pool downstairs that we will show you, but then we have to go supervise the others so we will come back and check on you later? Ok?"

She explained.

"Score!"

Joe and I high fived

"Sweet, Thanks Ma'am"

Miley and Lily said laughing.

"Ok, get ready. We'll meet you here in 15 minutes to show you where the pool is." Mrs G said.

The four of us ran to our separate rooms to get changed. This was going to be one good afternoon, I mean an afternoon swimming with no teachers for most of the time. Once we were all changed the girls came into our room and we chilled until we heard a knock on our door. We all went to get our towels and phones then met Mr and Mrs G outside our room. Once we arrived at the pool they told us to be safe and said they had to head back upstairs to supervise the people doing their projects. Man it would suck to be them!

"LAST ONE IN THE POOL IS A ROTTEN EGG!" Lily yelled excitedly.

We all pulled our overclothes off and jumped into the pool. All I could think was Man Miley looks hot! I must have stared for a bit too long because, I was the rotten egg.

"Nick are you okay?" She asked me. I must have zoned out

"Yep sorry." I answered quickly. I didn't want her thinking I was some random perve, even if I did like her ALOT. Hopefully I will ask her out soon, I just don't know what she'll say, that's the only thing I'm scared about.

We all had fun swimming around for awhile but then it started to get a bit boring. Joe suggested Marco Polo, but the girls rejected his idea quickly, probably after thinking about the possibilities of what could happen. He looked a bit confused but then he got it. Lily suggested shoulder wars and we all agreed. I had Miley on my shoulders and Joe had Lily on his. WE OWNED THEM!

**MILEYZ POV**

WE OFFICIALLY ARE THE WINNERS OF SHOULDER WARS!! Nick and I beat them every single time we played. Once we all got bored of shoulder wars we all decided to get out and lounge around on the pool beds around the pool. It was getting late and the sun was setting. Lily and Joe decided to lie on the two pool beds about 2 metres away from the other ones. Nick lay down on one of the ones near us and called me over to share it with him. How could I resist? So I walked over and lay down next to him. We were looking out over the sky as the sun set. I was cuddled up against Nick and it was perfect. Man he looked hot without a shirt on. We just lay down watching the sun getting lower and lower, talking about the randomest stuff possible when my phone vibrated. I picked it up when I saw that I had a text from my sister, it read.

_Heyy babes_

_Hope your having a RADDDDD time. Whatcha doin right now? tell everyone I said hi! Have fun with you nerd buddies JKS JKS anyways I MISS YOU!!_

_xo fashion queen...you know its Brandi_

Typical. I started to laugh as I read over it again. I didn't realise until now how much I missed her until now, I mean I'm NEVER away from her. Anyways, I'm having fun here. Nick looked confused, so opened my phone showing him the text.

"Are you gonna reply?" he asked.

"Of course, shes my sister" I said smiling.

I typed a reply which read.

_Hey loser haha jks_

_Yepp I'm havin a great time. Well atm I'm sittin with Nick by the pool, he said hey. Oh and sucked in cause they separated the four of us from the nerds cause Mrs G said we wouldn't enjoy this trip as much if we were with them so atm their doing nerd projects while were at the pool. Jealous? I MISS YOU TOO BABE!! Have fun at school on Monday_

_xo milezzz._

Nick just laughed when I showed him my reply. He slid his arm around my back pulling me closer.

When I got a text back he read it out to me.

"Five letters - B I T C H" is what he said.

"Man, how did I know? I really miss her though." I said.

With that I relaxed in closer to him, he pulled me in tighter and we just lay there. After a few minutes he broke the silence.


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4**

**NICKZ POV**

This was my chance. We were just laying here in silence, the closest people to us were Lily and Joe and they were a few metres away from us too concentrated on their own conversation to notice anyone else.

I leaned down to her and whispered in her ear.

"Miley I really need to tell you something, I just don't know how you'll react"

"Just tell me Nick" She whispered back.

"Well, Nick, you are probably the most beautiful girl I have ever met, when you walk past me I always try to think of something to say, but I never can because all I can think of is something about how beautiful you are. So what I'm trying to say is... Miley would you ever consider being my girlfriend again?"

WOW. I can't believe I just admitted that, geez I'm proud of myself.

She looks up into my eyes and whispers

"Geez, you sure do know how to make a girl fall in love with you don't you. Nick I like you too and I would consider being you girlfriend any day."

"So is that a yes?" I whisper back.

"Does this give you an answer?" she says as she leans in and kissed me.

I was shocked at first but after a few seconds I kissed her back. This was perfect, the sun was setting and I was kissing the girl of my dreams, my girlfriend. When we broke apart I whispered three letters.

"Yes"

I hugged her tight; I never wanted to let her go. It was getting late, the teachers are probably going to be down soon was all I was thinking, but I was too concentrated on the girl in my arms to care. As if on cue I heard and "awwwww" coming from behind us. I turned around to see Mr and Mrs G standing there. I laughed nervously and so did Miley, I wasn't sure on what they were going to think about us being here, this close. I wonder if they saw the kiss.

"Congrats" Mr G said to me.

"Ughhh thanks?" I replied, they were acting....normally?

Then Mrs G turned to Miley

"Miss Miley Ray Cyrus!!... you are so going to fill me in on everything later." She said, "and by the looks of it so is Lily."

We all turned to see Joe and Lily hugging. They weren't going out but at the moment it still looked like a possibility. But for right now I am happy because the girl of my dreams is lying in my arms and everyone is happy, though none of the other teachers have found out yet.

**MILEZ POV**

I can't believe it Nick and I are together and Mr and Mrs G are happy? Weird, I know. Anyways. Mrs G called Lily and Joe over to where we were sitting and filled them in on our plans for the rest of the night.

"Okay, the others will be finished their project work time in about 15 minutes which gives all of you enough time to have a shower and get changed back into normal clothes or you pj's either one is fine." She explained.

"After that the 6 of us are meeting the other teachers and students downstairs and the hotel is supplying dinner. After dinner the 4 of you are going to be hanging out with the rest of the students until 10 when you can go back to your rooms and we'll talk to you then?"

She continued.

"Yep, should be fun. Right guys?" I said.

The rest of them replied with yups and yehhs... With that the they took us back to our rooms and like usual Lily and Joe shot gunned first shower. Ughhh how annoying. Anyways they got in the two showers while I lay down on my bed. A few minutes later the interconnecting door opened and Nick came in and lay down next to me and put his arm around me pulling me closer. We lay there just enjoying each other's presence until Joe and Lily got out of the showers. Once the showers were free both of us got up and Nick went back to his room and we both got in the showers in each room. While in the shower I just tried to register everything that had happened today. Wow, a lot had happened. Once I was finished I put on my clothes but left my shirt off so it didn't get wet when I dried my hair.

**PEACE. REVIEW! xx**


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5**

**NICKZ POV**

I got out of the shower and saw Lily and Joe on the couch in the room talking; next door Miley's hair dryer was going so she was out of the shower so I decided to go into the other room to see her. I walked towards the bathroom door and saw it was open so I walked in.

"Oh My God, I am so sorry I..." I said as I realised she had no shirt on, only a bra.

She cut me off, "Hey, don't worry. Seriously I don't care that much. I mean were gonna be living next door to each other for a week it was gonna happen sooner or later." She said

"Ok..." I said, I felt horrible, but man she looked hot with no shirt on.

"Nick are you ok?" She asked.

"Yep, sorry just zoned out for a bit." I answered.

"Ok well I'm done" she said grabbing her shirt off the counter, damn I thought.

"Huh?" She asked

"Crap. Did I say that aloud?"

She laughed "Yehh"

"Well it's just that you could wear a singlet?" I asked hoping she'd say yes

"Oh ok, but only cause you asked." She said walking towards her bag to find one and put it on.

"Nick, I'm gonna freeze my butt off in this" She said to me

"Well were gonna have to fix that aren't we" I said pulling off my jumper and giving it to her.

"Thanks" She said putting it on and kissing me on the cheek.

Man I love her heaps. I can't believe I never had the courage to ask her out before.

Together we walked back into my room and I grabbed her hand and walked over to Lily and Joe.

"So are you guys together yet?" I asked them

"No.. Not yet" Joe replied, yep they are definitely going to get together soon.

"Miles are you guys going out? I'm guessing yes" Lily said.

"Yep" She replied as I put my arm around her and she leaned into me.

After a bit more talking we heard a knock on the door and Lily ran to get it. We heard her greet Mr and Mrs G and tell them we just needed to get our shoes and phones then we'd meet them at the elevator. With that we all ran to get our stuff.

**MILEZ POV**

I ran to grab my uggs and hiptop. This day was shaping up to be one of the best ever. I met Lily, Joe and Nick at the door. Nick grabbed my hand and we all walked to the elevator to meet Mr and Mrs G. The elevator was already there so we walked straight in. Once we arrived at the 2nd floor we walked to room 206 and knocked on the door. Mr B opened the door for us and we all went in, Mr and Mrs G first, then Lily and Joe and finally Nick and I. Inside it was pretty crowded so we all walked outside onto the balcony.

"Hey guys, there's only 3 seats." Joe said, looking confused.

"Yeah, what are we gonna do?" Lily said, even though she is the smallest out of all of us I knew she wasn't going to share.

Then Nick and I looked at each other.

"Fine. You guys sit down on those two chairs," Nick said pointing to the two chairs around the further side of the table, "and Miley and I will share this one. Ok?"

The both nodded and I looked at Nick.

"Dude, I don't wanna squish you." I said worried.

He laughed at me "Don't worry you won't, and you'll also keep me warmer" he said pulling me onto his lap and I wrapped my arms around him so I wouldn't fall off.

**(M – Miley N – Nick J – Joe L – Lily) (T - Teachers)**

L: So what are we going to do after dinner?

M: Yeh we have to hang out with the nerds aye.

J: Damn. It's for like 2 and a Half hours too.

N: I'm thinking a huge game of truth or dare?

M: Nice.

L: Yeah Truth or dare with the nerds

J: Yeh that'd be fun

M: MMM... there's like a trillion of them though

N: Nah not really there's only like 10ish.

M: True True

N: Yeah and if we get bored we could always move onto other games.

L: YEAH!!! Like 7 minutes in heaven or spin the bottle or something.

J: NICE!

_(Door to balcony opens)_

T: Dinner's here

MNJL: Okay, coming.

_(All walk inside and get dinner)_

T: Okay, you guys can eat wherever you want as long as it's in this room but make sure you don't spill anything.

L: Let's go back outside; it was more private out there hey?

N: Yeah there wasn't like 10 people talking about gay stuff.

_(MNJL Walk outside)_

N: Miles you can sit on my lap again if you want

M: Okay, but only if you don't mind.

N: Nah, it's all good.

He said pulling me back onto his lap again.

L: Wow this pizza looks good as.

M: Yeahh.

L: So are you guys ready for truth or dare after this?

M: Oh yeah.

L: Dude what happened to the guys? Are their voices gone?

I turned around to see Nick's pizza gone, so was Joe's.

M: No but their pizza is.

L: Oh My God what fatties.

M: Yeah I know.

Lily and I laughed, oh my god. What fatties, oh well boys will be boys.

J: So are you guys nearly finished?

L: Yeah I am what about you Miles?

M: Yeah.

**NICKZ POV**

I saw Miley put her plate on the table next to the rest of the other ones. It was getting colder so, I pulled her closer to me and wrapped my arms around her.

M: Thanks, I was getting a bit cold.

N: Anytime. Your keeping me warmer too.

The door to the balcony opens.

N: I wonder who's coming out.

I said as we all turned around to face the door.

J: The teacher's

M: Ohh. They have to ruin everything, don't they?

L: Yeah. Guys why are they bringing chairs out?

J: Oh no, they're gonna come sit out here.

M: That's not cool.

T: Hey guys. How are you?

I look at Miley and smile at her, wrapping my arms around her tighter and kissing her on the cheek.

N: Great

M: Yeah, Great

L: Good

J: Good

T: Ok

Mr and Mrs G: Remember your four were gonna talk to you guys later?

MNJL: Yes.

T: ok well in about 15 minutes you guys are going to go inside until 10. ok?

MNLJ: Yeah, ok

Mrs B: We will be coming in a few times to check up on you guys but other than that keep it PG rated.

B: Sure Ma'am.

I turned to Miley and smiled, leaning to kiss her, she closed the gap and we kissed. We wrapped our arms around each other and went to deepen the kiss but then stopped when we remembered the teachers were there.

N: Was that PG enough?

I said half paying out on what the teachers had said.

MRS G: Aww that's so cute

MRS B: Yeah that was PG enough; just don't do too much more. The other guys beside you four would be a bit umm... shocked?

M: Ok. We wouldn't want them scared now would we.

T: Ok well it's about time for you guys to go inside.

Everyone outside stood up including the teachers and Lily and Robert. I picked Miley up and carried her inside. Once we were inside the four of us sat closely on the bed with the teacher's in front of us. All of the others were sitting on the floor with the guys on one side and the girls on the other. The teachers began to explain what we were going to be doing tonight.

T: Okay, so all of you will be in here for an hour and a half until 10 o'clock when all of you will go back into your own rooms. The 6 of us teachers will be coming in here every now and then but otherwise mingle, make friends we don't really care.

Everyone: Sweet.

T: Okay, have fun.

The teachers left, and walked back out onto the balcony.

L: Okay, so everyone what do you guys wanna do first?

J: I'm thinking ... truth or dare?

Others: Yeah that sounds cool.

L: Okay then let's get into a circle.

Everyone get's into a circle.

N: So who wants to go first?

L: I will!!

N: Okay, you can


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER 6**

**(In this section the letters represent peoples names which you can sort of work out)**

**(Still N – Nick, M – Miley, J – Joe, L – Lily)**

**NICKZ POV**

L: Okay, the first victim is...Claire! Truth or Dare?

Cl: Truth.

L: OKAYYYYYY.. Do you like Cameron as more than a friend?

Cl: Nope

L: Ok. Your turn

Cl: umm Nick. Truth or Dare?

N: Dare.

Cl: Okayy. Kiss Miley.

Geez. Give us a break. Anyways this was gonna be weird. I mean in front of Lily, Joe and even Mr and Mrs G its ok but in front of like 20 people who most of them have never even hugged a boy or girl. SERIOUSLY!

N: umm like peck or...

Cl: peck or whatever.

N: ok

We turned to each other and smiled, I couldn't help but laugh at how awkward, anyways here it goes. I leaned in and kissed her wrapping my arms around her back and pulling her onto my lap, we deepened the kiss a bit but then We broke apart, and I whispered in her ear three words that were totally true 'I love you'. I unwrapped my arms from around her back, but didn't let her go.

**MILEZ POV**

Wow. That was awesome, though I think the others were a bit shocked but not as shocked as us when we heard applause?

M: okay?? Why are you guys clapping?

Cl: cause that was sweet.

M: ooooookay..

I was still sitting on Nicks lap and he wasn't letting me go anytime soon, and I didn't care.

**LILYZ POV**

Omg that was so cute. Miley and NIck are so cute together; Joe and I are getting closer. Hopefully he'll ask me out soon. I like him a lot, but I'm not sure if he likes me back, only time will tell.

**JOEZ POV**

Wow. I hope Lily and I will be like that soon. I really like her a lot, I just don't know if she likes me back, hopefully. Oh well I'll probably ask her out tomorrow at the competition, maybe. I'll never know until I try.

**NICKZ POV**

N: Okay... my turn. The next victim is... Taylor. Truth or Dare.

T: Truth

Come on seriously are Lily, Miley, Joe and I the only ones who would consider a dare? Hmm.. Let's make this interesting.

N: Taylor... Who do you like that is sitting in this room? As more than a friend?

T: No one.

ARE YOU FREAKIN' KIDDING ME! OMG! What a Boring Game. None of these people are interesting. It's like oohh they kissed ohh they like each other lets watch them like a movie. WOOH! Seriously another hour of this. Maybe we'll pull out spin the bottle or 7 minutes in heaven soon.

N: ok. Your turn.

T: umm Joe. Truth or Dare?

J: DARE!

FINALLY!!

T: Okay.. _(pauses)_

J: Kiss Lily!

T: Yeah.. Kiss Lily.

YESS! something more exciting to the game.

J: Okay.

**JOEZ POV**

Yes! I am so going to thank Nick later. Oh well here it goes maybe she'll figure out that I like her?

I start leaning in and she does too. The kiss was awesome. After, I leaned closer and whispered in her ear 'I have to talk to you later okay?' and kissed her on the cheek before going back to the game.

J: Okay... Miley I'm choosing truth for you. Okay?

M: Fine.

**NICKZ POV**

mmm... this should be interesting. I wrapped my hands around her stomach and poked her. She jumped a bit but then relaxed back into me.

**JOEZ POV**

I was trying to think of what to ask her when Lily whispered in my ear 'Ask her what shes scared of.' Yeah that seems like a good idea.

J: Okay MI-LAYYY.. What are you scared of.

M: Well this seems weird and typical but I'm really scared of scary movies, sounds lame but it's true I like seriously can't watch them.

J: Sounds to me like we're watching something scary tonight eh?

M: Shit no!

**NICKZ POV**

I could tell Miley was being serious about her fear, and when Joe said we were going to watch a scary movie tonight I knew she began to get scared so I leaned into her and whispered in her ear 'Don't worry I'll be there with you, and it's not until later so don't worry now.' I wrapped my arms tighter around her to know that I would protect her.

**MILEZ POV**

OMG! This is going to be scary, but it's not until later and Nick will be there so it won't be that bad I guess. Man this game was getting boring I mean we've been playing for like an hour and we still have an hour and 15 minutes.

M: Guys I know it's my turn and all but seriously who agrees that this is getting sort of boring?

Everyone agrees

M: Okay well then what other game do you guys reckon we could play?

Then I feel Nick pulling me in closer to him and whispering something in my ear.

'Seven Minutes in heaven, Spin the bottle or chill?'

M: No one has any ideas?

Nick cleared his throat behind me

M: Except Nick... Ok well then the options are Seven Minutes in Heaven, Spin the bottle, or just chill and watch TV?

L: Let's save the first two for other nights, I think we should just chill and chat tonight yeah?

Everyone agrees.

**NICKZ POV**

Thank god that's over I mean that was starting to be torture, except for when I got to kiss Miley. The four of us closed in and formed our own circle.

J: Hey Lily can I talk to you for a second? Alone?

N: Ohh I get it.

I picked Miley up and took her over to one of the beds and we sat down next to each other on it.

M: I wonder what he wants to say to her... Maybe he'll ask her out.

N: Yeah that'd be cool cause then we wouldn't be the only ones going out.

M: Yeah, maybe if they do get together we could....finish our game of truth or dare?

N: I get what you're saying, but only if they get together cause otherwise it could end up awkward.

M: Yeah I totally agree.

Man she looks so cute with my jumper on.

**REVIEW!**

**so is anyone finding this story like one theyve read before?**

**maybe cause you did!**

**this was recently re uploaded.**

**:)**


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER 7**

**NICKZ POV**

_(Teachers come inside)_

MRS G: Hey guys hows it going?

EVERY1: Good

MRS B: Ok Just checking.

MR B: Yeah ok, we get it. We're leaving now.

_(Teachers go back outside.)_

**JOEZ POV**

J: Ok, I'm just going to come out and say this. But I don't know how you're going to take it.

L: Just tell me.

J: Well, Lily...I like you.

L: I like you too, like more than a friend.

J: Well in that case. Would you be my girlfriend?

L: Of course.

Finally, the girl I have always dreamt was my girlfriend is actually my girlfriend.

J: Wanna go and tell Nick and Miley, they'll be happy.

L: Sure.

**MILEZ POV**

I saw Lily and Joe coming back towards us.

M+N: Hey Guys!

L: Hey whatcha guys been doing?

N: not much

L: okay.. excuse me a second.

**LILZ POV**

I knew it would be awkward if I told Miley that Joe asked me out in front of him so I excused myself so I could text her. I typed

_OMG!! MILES GUESS WHAT!!! Joe asked me out and I SAID YES!!_

_xo Lily_

And I pressed send and walked back over to Miley, Nick and Joe. Once I sat down, I could see she received the text because she reached into her pocket and opened her phone. Once she had read it she let out a squeal.

**MILEZ POV**

M: OH MY GOD!!!

I looked over at Lily and she had a massive smile on her face.

N: What?

M: They're together.

I said while pointing to Lily and Joe.

N: Congrats Guys.

M: So are we going to continue our game of Truth or Dare or save it for another night?

L: Well what's the time?

J: 9:45

N: Let's go and sit outside again, we'll save it for another night.

M: Yeah.

We all stood up and walked out side. All of the chairs were taken by the teachers so we decided to sit on the ground against the wall.


	8. Chapter 8

**LOTS OF UPDATES COMING ON BOTH STORIES!**

**CHAPTER 8**

**NICKZ POV**

It's really good that Lily and Joe are going out now because that means that Miley and I aren't the only ones going out. We all walked outside and sat against the wall. I pulled Miley up onto my lap again. I don't know why I keep doing it I just feels so right to have her close to me. I love her so much. I looked over and Lily was sitting close to Joe, they weren't quite as close as Miley and I but hey, they had just started going out and were a bit less risk taking than us sort of. We both looked over and saw them talking to each other so we decided to leave them and give them some privacy.

I bent down over Miley and she whispered in my ear

M: let's play a game to pass the time.

N: like?

M: 20 questions?

N: yeah seems fun

M: okay you can start

She relaxed back into my arms as I thought of the first question to ask her.

N: Question One... What did you think of me before I asked you out?

M: I always knew I liked you. You always popped up in my dreams. You took and still take my breath away.

Wow this girl was the sweetest thing ever. I leaned down and kissed her on the cheek.

N: Your turn

M: Okay Question Two...Did you seriously mean everything you said earlier today at the pool?

N: Of course Miley, I wouldn't lie about something like that. I mean you are the most beautiful girl I have ever met, and now I am so happy that you are mine.

M: Wow.

She grabbed my hand and started playing with it.

M: Ok. Your turn.

N: Well if you could be stranded on an island with one person who would it be?

M: Thats easy..you.

N: Aww ok your turn.

M: Ok.. well this is a just wondering one but yeah what'd you think when you saw me this arvo.. When I was drying my hair?

N: Well...

M: _(laughing)_ Don't worry let your teenage boy mind speak. I don't care.

N: Ok, in that case. You looked hot. I mean yeah I had never seen a girl like that and you have a really good body and that's why I wanted you to put a singlet on. Cause that baggy shirt wasn't as good as yeah... you catch my drift.

M: Yepp. Ok your turn

Mann. I've gotta try and think of something to ask. It was getting cold so I hugged her tighter.

I slipped my hands under her jumper and singlet and put my hands on her stomach and rubbed my finger on the soft skin, and whispered in her ear

N: what do you think when I do this?

M : I like it, and it makes me think of how much I love you.

N: Ok well, good cause I wouldn't want you to be uncomfortable or anything.

M: Nick, don't sweat it, I would tell you if I felt uncomfortable.

N: Ok good.

Our faces were really close now. We both shut our eyes and leaned in. Just before our lips met, Mrs G announced that we were all heading back to our rooms. Aww we were so close to kissing, oh well. We all headed back to our rooms and the four of us collapsed on one of the beds in the girl's room, we were exhausted. We all just lay there, until we heard a knock on the door. Miley got up to get it and as she walked towards the door I couldn't help but stare. She was so beautiful.

Review :)

xo


	9. Chapter 9

**CHAPTER 9**

**MILEZ POV**

M: Heyy guys

MR AND MRS G: Hey Miley. Were here to talk to you guys. Remember we were going to.

M: Oh yeah sure, well we all collapsed on one of the beds in this room so come in.

_(Mr and Mrs G follow me into our room.)_

N: Hey.

MR+MG: Hello guys, ok so you know how we wanted to talk to all of you.

MNLJ: Yes.

Mr G: Well I'm gonna talk to the boys first while Mrs G talks to the girls then were gonna talk to you together. Ok?

L: Ok.

Guys go into the your room with Mr G and Lily$$ and I stay in the room with Mrs G.

**WITH THE GIRLS. - MILEZ POV**

**(MG - Mrs G, M - Miley, L - Lily)**

MG: First of all you two come give me a hug.

Lily and I looked at each other weirdly, shrugged and walked over to her and hugged her.

MG: Okay, so from what I can see you two have been getting close with the boys? Lilyy. You and Joe and Mainly Miley you with Nick.

M + L: Yes Ma'am. Are we in trouble?

MG: Please call me Mrs G and no I just wanted to talk to you guys about it.

M +L: Ok....

MG: Well after dinner all of the teachers were talking about it and they don't mind you guys going out, because out of the group you four seem to be the more mature ones and we feel that you can handle something like this. We just have two rules.

M + L: OK.. So the other teachers know now too?

MG: Yes, well just suspicions. Ok so one...Keep the clothes on and two...when we are at the actual competitions no more than holding hands and hugging because we don't want you guys not focused.

M + L: one MRS G! How could you even think something like that ewww! And two were fine with that because if we win then we get to go to nationals.

MG: Good girls now the thing I really want to know. How and when did it all happen?

M: Who first?

MG: Which one happened first?

L: MILEY!

M: Ok fine, well it started when we were on the bus this morning and I asked him who he liked and he said me, and I told him I like him back and then we kissed but nothing was official until this arvo at the pool we had just all gotten out of the pool and Nick and I were sharing one of those pool lounge things and we were just talking and stuff and Brandi was texting me. Then we just both stopped talking and he had his arm around me and pulled me closer and whispered in my ear that he had something to tell me and then yeah..

MG: what'd he say? _(She said excitedly)_

M: Wow the funny thing is right about now you remind me of my sister _(laughs)_ anyways. He leaned down and whispered in my ear that he thought I was the most beautiful girl he has ever met and that when I walk past him he always tries to think of something to say, but never can because all he can think of is something about how beautiful I am... or something like that and then he asked me if I would consider being his girlfriend

L: Awww that's so sweet! So how did you answer him?

M: What is this like 20 questions?

L: YEP!

M: Well I told him that he really knew how to make a girl fall in love and that I would consider being his girlfriend any day. And he was like is that a yes, and I said does this give you an answer and kissed him. Then we just lay there hugging each other and you started awwing.

MG: Oh yeah. Miles, that's so sweet of him. I'm very proud of you.

She said hugging me.

MG: okay Lily your turn.

L: Okay well mine happened after the truth or dare game tonight...

I zoned out after that bit for a while. All I could think about was Nick. The next thing I heard was Mrs G saying.

MG: So have you kissed him yet?

L: Yes.

MG: When?

L: In the truth or dare game tonight.

MG: What else happened in this truth or dare game?

M: I kissed Nick...

L: More like made out.

M: Well... _(Blushes)_

MG: Geez I'm Just so proud of you girls. Thank god you girls came. I would be bored out of my mind with just the rest of them. You girls are exciting and teenagerish. It's so cool.

M + L: What can we say?

MG: Awww just give me another hug. You girls are so cute.

she said hugging us.

MG: Wait Miley that's not your jumper is it?

M: no...

MG: It's Nick's isn't it?

M: Yep

MG: I thought so. I saw you wearing it at dinner and was wondering who's it was.

M: Yeah _(laughs)_ it's his.

MG: You two together are so cute, I mean. I saw you at dinner all snuggled in his arms.

M: Mrs G!

MG: What it was cute. All the teachers thought so too

M: _(Blushing)_ Oh ok.

**With the boys - NICKZ POV**

**(MRG - Mr G, N- Nick, J - Joe)**

N + J: So sir...are we in trouble?

MRG: Please call me Mr G and no.

N: Ok good. Why are you talking to us then?

MRG: Well number one so Mrs G can talk to the girls and two at dinner all of the teachers were talking about this and none of them have a problem with you guys having girlfriends as long as you don't break the two rules that have been agreed on and set.

J: Which are?

MRG: One...Clothes are always on and secondly when we are at the actual competitions no more than holding hands and hugging because we don't want you guys not focused.

J: Ok I'm down with those.

N: Yeah me too.

MRG: So you two are actually going out with Miley and Lily?

N + J: Yep

J: I'm going out with Lily and he's going out with Miles

MRG: Ok..that's really cool.

J: Yeah.

MRG: Anyways it doesn't sound like the girls are finished yet so do you guys wanna see whats on TV?

J: Yeah sweet.

**MILEZ POV**

Wow Mrs G is being really nice to us. She is awesome. After our conversation we heard the TV in the other room going so Mrs G said she go and get the others.

L: Wow. She was actually really nice..

M: Yeah I know.

L: It's weird she was almost as excited as us.

M: Yeah...

We were cut off by the sound of the inter-connecting door opening and Joe, Nick, Mr and Mrs G coming through it.

Nick came over and sat next to me, and Joe sat on the other side of Lily so it went.

Nick, Me, Lily, and then Joe. Mr and Mrs G were standing in front of us.

Nick wrapped his arm around me and I relaxed into him.

**(N – Nick, J – Joe, M – Miley, L - Lily, MG - Mrs G, MRG - Mr G)**

MRG: Ok well its nearly 11 o'clock and we have a competition so would you guys mind if you watched a movie another night?

L: Yeah sure. I'm exhausted anyway.

MG: Ok well we'll come back to check on you guys at 11:30?

M: Sure.

_(Mr and Mrs G leave.)_

L: Let's all get into our pj's and then we can just hang until they come back. Yeah?

J: Yeah good idea.

The boys went back into their room while Lily and I got changed. Once we were in our Pj's We collapsed on one of the beds.

M: Man I'm beat.

L: Yeah me too.

M: so we have a competition tomorrow?

L: Yeah, hopefully we all get on the same team.

M: OMG Yeah that'd be good as. Do you know how many teams their splitting us up into?

L: 2 I think.

M: That's good.

**NICKZ POV**

I could hear the girls talking in their room so Joe and I went back in. I went up next to Miley and collapsed next to her. I wrapped my arms around her and let her relax next to me. I whispered in her ear

N:Mi, I love you

She turned in my arms to face me and whispered

M: I love you more

N: Not possible.

M: Are you sure?

She said.

**MILEZ POV**

N: Mi, I love you

Mi? He made up a nick name for me. He made my heart melt. He was so sweet.

I turned in his arms to face him and whispered

M: I love you more

N: Not possible.

M: Are you sure?

I said, leaning in towards him and kissing him. He wrapped his arms around my back and deepened this kiss. We broke apart when we heard someone clear their throat. I turned to see Lily and Joe staring at us. Blushing, I pulled my shirt back down because it had risen a bit during that kiss.

N: Sorry guys.

M: Yeah um....

We turned back to each other and laughed silently. Nick leaned down to me again and whispered

N: See Mi that's why I love you.

M: I love you too, I would kiss you but they'd probably get angry hey?

N: _(Laughs)_ Yeah.

We heard a knock on the door and then Joe get up and answer it.

MR+MRS G: Okay time for bed you guys.

N: Okay....

Nick and Joe got up and went back into their own rooms. Mr and Mrs G went to turn their light off first. We heard them say goodnight and tell them we had to be up at 7:30 tomorrow morning. We heard footsteps coming into our room so Lily and I got into our beds.

MG: Night girls

She said coming over to each of us kissing us on the top or our heads.

M + L: Night Mrs G.

MRG: Night girls.

M + L: Night Mr G.

MG: Okay now girls get a good night sleep because we have an orientation for the competition tomorrow

L: okay.

M: Night Mrs G.

MG: Night girls.

_(Mrs and Mr G turn our light off then leave.)_


	10. Chapter 10

**CHAPTER 10**

**NICKZ POV**

I saw the girls light go off and their door close. I never really got a chance to say goodnight to her, I went over to Joe and told him I was going to go say goodnight to her and he said he wanted to say goodnight too so together we quietly snuck into the girl room and I went over to Miley's bed and whispered in her ear

N: miss me?

M: yes.. But what are you doing in here?

N: I came to say goodnight.

M: In that case, come and lie next to me for a while ok?

N: Sure

M: So what did Mr G ask you in your 'chat'?

N: He told us about the two rules and then asked us if we actually were going out with you and then we watched TV. What did Mrs G talk to you girls about?

M: oh you know stuff.

N: Just stuff, what type of stuff

M: My lips are sealed.

N: Well were gonna have to fix that aren't we

_I said leaning over her and kissing her on the lips._

N: Broken?

M: _(Laughs)_ I was going to tell you anyway but now you kissed me I better tell you now hey?

N: Yep

M: Well she told us about the rules too and then we were talking about how you guys asked us out and Lily said she kissed Joe in the truth or dare game and then she asked me if I had kissed you and I said yes and Lily filled in many times. And then she hugged us and told us she was glad that we came otherwise it'd be boring and then she asked me about my jumper.

N: Wow you guys talked about more than us, and by the way Mi, I think that jumper looks good on you.

M: Mi? I like it. You are making me fall even more in love with you by the second.

N: What can I say?

M: Anyways so do you want your jumper back?

N: Nah it's ok, it'll keep you warm and remind you of me.

M: True true

N: Oh well I better be going back to my room, I think Joe's already gone

M: Ok...

N: Goodnight Mi, sweet dreams I'll see you in the morning.

_I said kissing her on the lips._

M: Night, don't worry I'll be dreaming about you.

N: Me too

M: Bye.

N: Bye babe.

I said as I crept back into my room. I lay down in my bed processing all my thoughts from today before falling to sleep dreaming about Miley.


	11. Chapter 11

**CHAPTER 11**

**DAY 2**

**MILEZ POV**

I woke up to knocking on our door. I turned over and read the alarm clock. Ughhh 7:30 COME ON!

I got up to answer the door, it was Mrs G.

MG: Morning. Get ready you've got 45 minutes to be ready in your school uniform. Oh and can you wake everyone up?

M: Mmm

MG: Not a morning person?

M: Mmm

MG: Ok well you've got 45 minutes

M: Ok..

I said shutting the door. Seriously 7:30. Though I suppose it's better than school waking up time but seriously it's a Sunday.

I went and woke Lily up first so she could get changed and do her hair. Then I went into the guy's room and walked over to Nick first. I leaned down and whispered in his ear.

M: Morning sleepy head. Time to get up.

I didn't get a response so I leaned down and kissed him. That got him up. Now for Joe.

M: Hey Joe, time to get up

J: Ok

M: _(Laughs)_ I think you are the only morning person out of all of us.

With that I left the guys room and went back to Lily's and mine to get changed. I was nearly finished my hair when I felt someone wrap their arms around me and rest their chin on my shoulder. I could tell it was Nick because there was a mirror so I quickly tied a bow around my ponytail and turned around to talk to him. It was funny how much taller he was than me now.

N: Hello Beautiful, how'd you sleep?

M: Great, and you?

N: Awesomely. I had this amazing dream that you were my girlfriend.

M: That wasn't a dream

I said kissing him on the lips

N: good because I was scared it was.

M: trust me it wasn't

I said smiling.

N: Oh well, Mrs G just told me to come and get you because we have to go.

M: Ok, coming

I said grabbing my phone, lipgloss and school bag. Nick grabbed my hand and we walked back out into the room where Mr and Mrs G, Lily and Joe were.

MG: Ok so you all ready to go.

M: Yep

I said picking my school jumper off the bed and following her out of the room, holding Nick's hand.

_(In the elevator)_

MG: Were meeting the rest at the lobby, today is the orientation day of the competition and then we're having lunch. After that we will tell you the rest of the days plans.

MLJN: Sure.

MG: Ok well are you all ready to go?

L: Yep

MRG: ok well lets go then.

We all walked out of the elevator and Nick and I were still holding hands. Mrs G came behind us and whispered

MG: Remember the rules.

M: Ok sure.

We all sat down on the same couch as yesterday and waited for the teachers to tell us when we were leaving.

**(T - Teachers, S – Students)**

T: Ok we'll we have a slight problem. We don't have enough room in the mini bus for everyone so four of you will be going in Mrs G's car.

We all nodded.

T: We've decided to send you four in Mrs G's car. Ok?

She said pointing to the four of us.

MLNJ: ok, were all good.

T: Good, Okay well you can all go out now then. Oh and remember who your with because these are the arrangements for the days we are going to the competition on.

We all got up and left with Mr and Mrs G.

MG: Okay we'll 2 of you can go in the back seat and 2 of you in the boot. I don't care who sits where.

L: Ok well Joe and I can sit in the back seat and you and Nick in the boot? Cause were bigger.

She said turning to me laughing.

M: Fine, whatever.

L: Ok well you guys can get in first.

Nick and I got in the boot. It was only a small boot but both of us fit in ok. Nick wrapped his arm around my back and laid his hand on my hip. I leaned into him resting my head on my shoulder. Man I was tired, It was only...8 o' clock! Whattttt!

After about 10 minutes we arrived at a big hall which was the place the competition was being held. The mini bus had just pulled up in front of us and was unloading so when we got out we went over to the others. Once we were all ready we headed inside to find out our groups and tables.

**NICKZ POV**

As we walked into the massive hall I was a bit nervous, I really hope I'm on Miley's team.

We got to the place where our tables were set up and Mrs G began to read out the groups.

M: Okay Group 1 is Brent, Taylor, Milly, Claire, Luke and Angela

and Group Two is Joe, Lily, Miley, Cameron and Jenny. Ok?

N: Hey Mrs G you didn't tell me what team I was in.

MG: Nick umm.. your in team one.

_WHAT!! I wasn't on Mileys team?_

MG: _(laughing)_. joking. Your in team two

N: Ok thanks Mrs G.

_Thank god._

MG: Okay now choose seats that you like because you'll be sitting in them all week.

I chose the seat next to Miley, Lily and Joe were on the other side of her. Cameron and Jenny took the two left over seats and we were done. A voice came through the speakers telling us all to quieten down.

The day flew by. We talked about what this competition was going to be like, the prizes and then how it was going to work. Then they told us they'd see us bright and early tomorrow morning and let us go. It was nearly 2 o'clock and I was starting to get hungry. All of the students and teachers met outside and the teachers told us that we would be going back to the hotel for the rest of the afternoon and that we were going to have lunch as soon as we got there. We got back into Mrs G's car and drove back to the hotel. We all talked about what the competition was going to be like and how hard it could possibly be. Once we arrived back at the hotel we all went back to the second floor and there were heaps of breadrolls and sandwiches and soft drink. We all rushed to get some and find a place to sit. It was all crowded inside again so we decided to go out on the balcony. Lily stole a seat from the teachers table and all sat down.

Damn. Why did she have to use on of the other chairs. I would've let Miley sit on my lap again but anyways. We all ate and talked.

J: So what do you reckon they'll let us do this arvo?

M: I have no idea.

L: Me either.

We talked about the randomest stuff until it was about 3:15. When Mrs G came out and told us we had to go back to our rooms.

Once we got to our rooms we all went and sat in Joe's and my room and decided to play another round of truth or dare until Mr and Mrs G came to see us. They were going up with the teachers to discuss this afternoons plans or something so they told us we had half an hour to do whatever we wanted to do.

_Our game got under way._

L: Shottie going first.

M: Okay. Whatever

J: But first let's make this game a bit more interesting.

L: Ughh How?

J: Strip?

N: _(Laughs)_ I'm down

L: Of course you would think of something like _that._

M: Whatever

J: Okay, question one... Nick

N: Bring it on.

_My competitive nature came out._

J: Okay... hmmm I dare you, by the way I'm not giving you the truth or dare option to tell Miley what you dreamt about last night.

N: Like infront of both of you two?

J: Yep.

_I had already told Joe about it this morning by mistake, and it was quite embarrassing._

N: In that case the shoes are off.. Miles I'll tell you later ok?

M: Sure

N: Okay the next victim...Lily, Truth or Dare?

L: Truth

N: Hmmmm interesting. Lily, have you ever gone past 1st base with a guy?

L: Nope.

_She said winking at Joe._

L: Okayyyy... Miley, Miley, Miley. Truth or Dare?

M: Truth.

L: Okay. Are you truly scared of scary movies or did you just make it up.

M: Nope that's the truth. I can never sleep after them. They scare the living daylights out of me.

L: Okay. Your turn

M: My victim is Joe. Truth or Dare?

J: Dare!

M: oooo. Bad choice buddy.

I said pulling out a piece of peppermint gum out of the pocket of my school dress and handing it to him.

M: Hold this on the end of your tongue for a minute.

J: Pfft. Easy Peasy.

He said chewing the gum up and putting it on the end of his tongue. I got out my phone to start timing him. After about 15 seconds I could tell he was dying. At 30 seconds he spat it out and ran to get water.

M: Oh yeah. Payback! _(Laughing)_

J: You Evil Evil Person, Nick how could you go out with her!

M: I know you love me

J: Okay my shoes are off, Game on! Miley Truth or Dare

M: Dare.

J: Hmm how awkward could I make this for you? Ok Miley....


	12. Chapter 12

**CHAPTER 12**

**MILEZ POV**

We heard a knock on the door _PHEW._

J: Remember the clothes and stuff and we'll continue this later

I ran to open it and saw Mrs and Mr G standing there. I told them to come in and lead them to where the others were sitting.

MG: Okay for this afternoon, we have found a park which is just a block away which we are going to take you to because none of the others seem to be interested in that, I think they're going to the pool instead.

M: Sweet.

MRG: Well thanks to you guys we got out of supervising.

L: Nice one.

MG: Well you can get changed if you want to but other wise you can just stay in your uniforms.

N: I'm down with stayin in my uniform

M: Yeah me too but I'm gonna get a warmer jumper.

L: Same.

J: Nice idea.

We all ran to get hoodies and stuff. I grabbed my pink hoodie and my phone. We all still had our uniforms on.

L+M: Ok we're ready

N+J: Us too.

MG: Okay then lets go.

The walk to the park was peaceful. Nick and I were holding hands, so were Joe and Lily and Mr and Mrs G, haha we must look so funny. The sun was setting slowly and it was starting to get colder. Nick had the hoodie I had on last night on. Once we arrived at the park, I tagged Nick and ran away and yelled

M: YOUR IT!

N: OH YOUR IN TROUBLE NOW!

he said sprinting after me. I was pretty fast at running but no where near as fast as him, so within seconds he had caught up to me. He grabbed my waist spinning me around before we both fell on the ground, laughing in the middle of the park. Out of the corner of my eye I could see Lily and Joe playing on the playground like little kids and Mr and Mrs G sitting at a bench watching all of us. Nick could see it too but he didn't seem to care because he wrapped his arms around me, pulling me ontop of him and kissed me. This trip was turning out to be so perfect I had the perfect boy, and everyone was happy. When we broke apart I rolled off him and lay next to him resting my head on his chest. We just lay there watching the sky, saying the occasional word but most of all just enjoying each others company.

I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket and pulled it out to see who had texted me. I saw it was a text from Lily. It read.

_Hey lovebirds,_

_Come and play with us. You guys are boring._

_xo Lilz._

I showed it to Nick and he got up and decided that he would pick me up.

M: Nick! I'm in a dress.

N: Don't worry your covered.

M: Ok thanks

I was relieved. I relaxed into his arms as he carried me over to Lily and Joe where he pretended to drop me but then put me down.

M: Not funny!

N: I was just joking.

M: I know. You love me too much to drop me

N: Yep

He leaned in and kissed me on the cheek. How was it that he was the sweetest guy ever and he was mine? Anyways.

L: Hey lovebirds. Mrs G just told me that it was 4:45 and that we have 45 minutes until we have to go back.

M: Sweet. So what do you guys wanna do?

L: Was it comfortable in the middle?

M: Yepp.

L: Lets go

Lily and I ran off back to where Nick and I had been Previously and lay down next to each other. The guys ran up shortly after us and lay down on either sides of us.

M: This is one of the most beautifulest places ever.

L: Yeahhh.

J: Beautifulest?

M+L: Yep.

L: Lets make it our place.

M: Yeah.

J: What about us?

L: Well if your lucky, we _might_ share it with you.

Nick wrapped his arm around the back of me and I rested my head on his shoulder and whispered in his ear.

M: Have I told you that I love you?

N: Now you have.

We all chatted and watched the sun set and the stars appear above us. At 4:45 Mr and Mrs G walked over to us.

MRG: Nice spot you have there

L: Thanks

MG: Sorry to disappoint you guys but we have to go back, because dinner is at 7 o'clock.

M: Okay.

We all go up and followed Mr and Mrs G back to the hotel and we all went up into our rooms. Once again Lily and Joe shottied the two showers first so Nick and I collapsed on one of the beds and talked about random stuff. Once we heard them get out of each shower we got up and went back to our rooms to get in the showers.

I jumped in the shower and let all my thoughts of today sink in. When I was finished I got changed but left my shirt off again so it wouldn't get wet. I got out my hair dryer and began to dry my hair when I heard a knock on the door.

N: Decent?

M: Same as last night but you can come in if you want.

**NICKZ POV**

Should I go in? I don't want her to think I'm some sort of perve or something

N: Only if you don't mind

M: Nah it's all good come in.

I walked in and saw she had just finished drying her hair. I walked up behind her and wrapped my arms around her bare stomach. She laughed.

M: So is this gonna be like a nightly thing?

N: Hopefully

I said. She laughed again and reached for the singlet in front of her. I let her put it on.

N: Won't you be a bit cold?

M: Nah it's all good I've got my own jacket this time.

N: Are you sure I mean you looked cute in my jacket.

M: Yeah and it was warm too.

N: Here take it, I want you to wear it.

M: But won't you freeze?

N: Not if you stay close to me.

M: Oh I see how it works.

M: So whats the time

N: 6:55

M: Don't we have to go soon?

N: Yeah probably

I said grabbing her hand and walking out of the bathroom to where Lily and Joe were talking. Almost as soon as we got there Mrs G and Mr G knocked on the door. We all ran to get out stuff and then followed them out the door and into the elevator.

L: So what are we doing after dinner tonight?

MG: Weren't you guys gonna watch a movie tonight?

M: NO!

J: Yeah, I remember we were gonna watch a scary movie.

I could tell Miley was scared so I wrapped my arm around her pulling her close to me to show her that I was gonna be here for her.

Once we arrived and got dinner we all decided to go outside to eat again.


	13. Chapter 13

**CHAPTER 13**

**MILEZ POV**

Dinner went by far too quickly. Nick and I just enjoyed eachothers company. Before I knew it Mrs G came through the doors and told us that it was time to go back to our rooms. Once we got back to our rooms she told us we had an hour until we could watch a movie so we all decided to continue our game of strip truth or dare once she left.

J: Okayy Mi-lay, Truth or Dare.

M: truth

J: you changed your answer! Not fair!

M: Whatever Joe.

J: Okay then Miley i dare you to go and hook up with Cameron. Room 601.

A: My shoes are off! Joseph! why would I do you that?

J: Okay okay. Your turn

The truth or dare game went on smoothly after that, and before we knew it Mrs G came in with a selection of movies for us. Joe decided on the 1408. I had seen it before and hadn't slept for days after it. He put it into the DVD player and We all jumped on the two couches closest to the TV. Nick wrapped his arm around me and pulled me close. It was nice to know that he was there for me. I whispered in his ear.

M: Do we really have to watch this.

N: Yes

he said wrapping his arm around me tighter.

We started watching the movie and after 15 minutes I was starting to relax. Bad idea. It started getting scarier and scarier. Then it got up to the place where he entered room 1408 and he found out more about the room. I screamed loud when he got his fingers caught in the window. I knew something bad was going to happen. I hid my face in Nick's chest and he hugged me tight saying it's ok.

M: Tell me when it's over

N: Ok

A few seconds later he said it was over. I put my head up and went back to sitting next to him. I looked at my phone and realised it was getting late, and I was tired. I rested my head on Nick's shoulder trying to block out what was happening in the movie and before I knew it I was asleep.

**NICKZ POV**

The movie was getting boring and I was tired. Miley had already fallen asleep in my arms so I picked her up and lay her down next to me on the couch and wrapped my arms around her. I leaned down and kissed her on the top of her head and whispered 'goodnight Mi' and then relaxed down next to her and fell asleep.

**.REVIEW.**


	14. Chapter 14

**CHAPTER 14**

**DAY 3 - Monday**

**LILYZ POV**

I awoke to a knock on the door at 7:00. No one else was awake so I got up to get it, it was Mrs G.

MG: Morning, could you wake everyone up?

L: Sure

MG: Okay, you all have to be ready by 7:30 because were having breakfast in the room on the 2nd floor then.

L: sure

MG: Okay cya.

I walked back inside and woke up Joe first, who was in his room. Then I moved over to the couch where Miley and Nick fallen asleep. I screamed just near their ears.

L: WAKE UP LOVEBIRDS!

She said and walked off to the bathroom to get changed.

**MILEZ POV**

I heard someone yell 'Wake up lovebirds' in my ear but I just ignored it. It was way too early to be waking up.

Then someone started pushing me off the couch. Nick was unintentionally rolling over, slowly pushing me off. I landed on the floor with a 'thump'.

M: OUCH!

N: Omg! Miles I'm so sorry.

He fell off the couch too, catching himself just before he landed on me. His face was about an inch from mine. I could feel his breath on my face. I was tired but man he looked hot.

N: Good Morning Beautiful.

He said leaning down and closing the gap between us. Before I knew it we were in a large make out session, him still being on top of me. Behind us we heard someone clear their throat. We both looked up to see Mrs G and Lily standing there with smirks on their faces. Nick and I quickly got up and headed to get changed into our school uniforms. Once we were ready we got our school bags and headed down to breakfast.

We had all just finished breakfast and were loading into the cars for a long day.

Nick and I sat in the boot once again but this time we sat closer.

I rested my head on his shoulder, intertwining my fingers with his.

He wrapped his free arm around the back of me pulling me in closer to him and whispering in my ear

N: have I told you you're the best thing that's ever happened to me yet?

This made me think, that it was really just some of the smallest things in our relationship that meant the most.

M: I dunno have I told you?

He leant down and kissed my forehead. I was just about to lean in and give him a real kiss when the car stopped and Mrs G announced it was time to get out. Gotta love Malibu you can get anywhere in 15 minutes.

We all walked inside and found our table. Mrs B told us that today instead of 2 groups we were now 1. Nick and I took seats next to each other and everyone settled in for the day. Our school was going pretty good in the competition. But by 1 o'clock Joe, Nick, Lily and I of us were all restless and sick of maths so at 4 when they let us go we didn't even wait around to find out who was winning the competition we just left.

We all got into the car and waited for Mr and Mrs G to come and take us home.

While we waited we all discussed what we wanted to do this afternoon, as we were going to do something as a big group today. When Mr and Mrs G got to the car they told us that we were going straight to the movies from the competition to meet the others, as it was already 4:30 and that it was our activity for the afternoon.

We all decided to watch some random movie that I had no interest in but at least Nick was there. Nick and I took 2 of the seats on the edge of the group.

As soon as we sat down Nick put up the arm rest and pulled me close to him, wrapping his arm around me. I rested my head on his shoulder and relaxed into his arm. I had just built up enough courage to look him in the eyes and I was about to lean in and kiss him when I felt something vibrate in my pocket, I realized it was my phone.

I pulled it out and saw it was a text from Brandi which read:

_Hey Milerz,_

_Can you ring me as soon as possible really needa talk to you!_

_Xo_

I slowly got up and kissing Nick, telling him that I'd be back soon as I walked out into the foyer of the cinemas, sitting on a bench dialling Brandi's number.

It rang a few times and she picked up.

From what I heard in between sobs was that her and Jason, her boyfriend had broken up after almost 2 years.

By the end of our conversation I was in tears too because when she's sad I am too, no one messes with my family.

It's a sisterly thing.

I sat there, in the foyer of the movies, crying. I missed Brandi so much, and I knew she needed me it just hurt so much that I couldn't be there to help her. I had no idea how long I had been sitting there but sooner or later, I heard someone come over to me and wrap their arms around me, pulling me up off the bench into a hug. After about a minute I looked up and saw Mrs G looking down at me worried, as tears fell from my eyes.

MrsG: Miley what's wrong?

I shook my head, letting more and more tears fall. Just thinking of Brandi.

MrsG: Wanna talk about it?

I nodded my head slowly and showed her the text from Brandi, explaining to her what happened

M: See, as soon as I got it I came out here and rang her. She told me that her and her boyfriend broke up and that she missed me and needed me there with her. She was devastated and it hurt thinking of how I couldn't be there for her. I miss her.

MrsG: Oh Miles. It's ok. I'm sure she'll be fine. She just needs a little bit of time to get over him but as for you missing her I have an idea on how we can help that.

I looked at her confused. What did she mean?

MrsG: Let me just call Mr G to come pick us up and I'll show you.

She said walking away, pulling out her phone.

I opened my phone and it read 7.20 WOW! I had sat here for almost an hour.

I felt like crap, I probably looked like crap too.

Though I was curious of what Mrs G was planning.

When she came back over she told me that Mr G would be here any minute to pick us up and that she had a surprise for me.

When Mr G arrived Mrs G and I walked outside and once we got to the car I realised Nick was inside. I got in the back seat and he wrapped his arm around me protectively and let me rest my head on his shoulder. When we got back to the hotel Mrs G, Mr G, Nick and I walked up to my room and once we got inside, I saw Lily and Joe sitting there with 4 tubs of icecream and chick flicks spread out across the floor.

MrsG: I must say this was Lillys idea.

As I walked in Lily ran up and hugged me.

M: LILLY!! THANKYOU THANKYOU THANKYOU!

When she finally let go Nick came up behind me wrapping his arms around my stomach, pulling me in towards him whispering 'surprise' in my ear. We looked up to see Mr and Mrs G behind us.

MrsG: Ok, we'll be going now.

I looked around at Lily, Joe and Nick asking them with my eyes if they would mind them staying. They all smiled back at me nodding their heads so I turned to Mr and Mrs G and said.

M: why don't you guys hang around? I mean you guys did sorta organise this.

MrsG: Oh. I don't know.

N: Come on.

MG: Okayy but only if you all don't mind.

L: Nah it's all good. It'll be fun!

With that we all sat down and put in one of the chick flicks. Nick wrapped his arm around me and I held his free hand intertwining my fingers with his. By the time the first movie was finished it was 10 o'clock and 2 tubs of ice cream were gone. We put the second movie in and started watching it. Nick and I were snuggled under the blanket in front of the couches with Mr and Mrs G on one of the couches and Maddy and Robert on the other. By the time the movie had finished Lily had moved to her bed and was asleep along with Joe. Mr and Mrs G stood up and told us they'd be back soon to check on us, before leaving. Nick and I went and got changed. Once we were both changed we sat on my bed talking about what had happened today.

M: You see I got a text from Brandi telling me that she needed to talk to me and as soon as I got it I went out to the foyer, sat down on one of the benches and rang her. She told me that she and her boyfriend broke up and that she missed me and needed me there. She was really sad, and it made me realize how much I miss her. I mean were always together and yeah I know she needed me and it hurt not to be able to.

I told him, basically the same thing as I told Mrs G.

I was snapped out of my thoughts by a knock at the door.

I went to answer it, and it was Mrs G at the door. I let her in and went to get ready for bed.

She went and said goodnight to Lily and Joe first which was pretty pointless seen as they were already asleep and then she went into Nick's room and then came and sat on my bed.

M: Thankyou Mrs G. For today. For everything.

MrsG: It's ok. Do you feel any better now?

M: heaps!

I said smiling. She leaned in and hugged me.

MrsG: Night. Get some good rest we have more competition tomorrow.

M: Okay. Night.

She turned off the lights and walked out of the room. I rolled over and tried to go to sleep but I couldn't because when I closed my eyes all I could see was 1408. I tossed and turned for ages. I felt someone come and lie next to me. I was scared until I turned around and realised it was Nick.

N: what's wrong Mi?

M: nightmares. 1408

N: its not your day today is it?

M: unfortunately. No

With that he hugged me close kissing me on the nose, resting his hands on my lower back and together we fell asleep.

**.REVIEW.**


	15. Chapter 15

**CHAPTER 15**

**DAY 4 -TUES**

**NICKZ POV**

I woke up and the first thing I saw was Miley, asleep in my arms. I kissed her and leaned down whispering in her ear

N: good morning beautiful.

She opened her eyes slowly

M: Wow. You really know how to make a girl feel loved. hey?

N: you know it

I said laughing. With that we both got up waking Lily and Joe up and got changed for our day. We headed down to breakfast to find Mr and Mrs G already sitting there with the other teachers. By the time we were all finished we all headed to the competition.

Miley and I sat together holding hands and just enjoying each others company all day. It was actually a pretty fun day. We did some algebra and other problems and our team is going well in all of that, which is good.

At one o'clock they let us all go to lunch. We all found a balcony to sit on and we all ate our lunch. While Mrs G, Miley and I were talking for most of it.

MrsG: So Miley are you feeling better today?

M: Yeah. Heaps...

MrsG: That's good. Is Nick being good to you?

M: no

N: HEY!

M: You know im just joking.

She said leaning in and kissing me lightly on the lips.

MrsG: Guys you just broke our rule. But I'll let it slide this time, First warning okay?

N: okay, thanks Mrs G

By this time it was time to go back inside and Miley and I took our seats next to each other. She looked really pretty today, even though we were in our school uniforms and even though we held hands all morning, I missed her. I know it sounds weird but that's me for you. I decided to place my hand on her leg. She jumped. But when she realized who it actually was she calmed down.

The afternoon flew by and before we knew it, it was 5 o'clock and I was exhausted. On the way home Miley and I sat in the boot again. I let her rest her head on my shoulder then wrapped my arms around her lifting her shirt a bit and placing my hand on the now bare skin on her hip. Once we got back to the hotel we all got out of the car and went to the meeting room where the teachers talked to us about what we were doing this arvo.

_(A – All)_

MrsG: so what do you guys wanna do for this afternoon because I know your all over your projects?

M: I dunno, I'm easy

T: Yeah I'm down with just hanging around here

C: Same.

MrG: Ok well you guys can just hang around here til 7:30 when dinner is.

MrsG: Yeah well come in and check on you all now and then but otherwise remember our rules everyone.

A: Okay Mrs G don't worry.

MrsG: Okay bye then. We'll be in to check on you later.

She said looking over at the four of us. As all the teachers headed for the door.

We all got up and went back to our rooms.

Lily and Joe decided to go watch a movie in the boy's room together leaving Miley and I alone. Finally.

N: have I told you that you look beautiful as ever today?

M: now you have.

She said kissing me on the lips. I wrapped my arms around her and pulled her closer to me deepening the kiss. She bought her hands up and slid them through my hair to the back of my head. Caught up in the moment we tripped over my school bag, landing on the couch, her on top of me.

**.REVIEW.**


End file.
